ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Days of Disco Stick (Gossip Girl episode)
"The Last Days of Disco Stick" is the 53nd episode of the CW television series, Gossip Girl. It was also the tenth episode of the show’s third season. It was aired in November 16, 2009, but the performance was on October 12. It was written by Leila Gerstein and directed by Tony Wharmby. The episode features a cameo and special performance by New York born artist Lady Gaga. Plot Trying to impress NYU theater kids, Blair uses her contacts to get a private concert with today's hottest performer, Lady Gaga. Dan and Olivia sign up to write and star in an NYU play, based on an idea by Blair and directed by Vanessa. Meanwhile, Serena turns to Nate for help in a difficult situation, now that Blair is not there. As a favor to Chuck, Jenny agrees to hang out with Damien, an ambassador's son staying in Chuck's hotel, and the experience turned out to be more intriguing than what she thought. Extended Summary Serena (Blake Lively) continues to have chemistry with Tripp (Aaron Tveit). Serena knew that it was wrong and went to Nate (Chace Crawford) for help. Nate decides to not let Serena out of his sight until Trip leaves for Washington D.C. the following day. They spend a lot of time together and some chemistry builds there. At a bar, Nate confesses he has always been in love with Serena and leans in to kiss her. As he does this, a distressed Tripp walks in and interrupts. He just learned that it wasn't their grandfather that set up the drowning man in the Hudson River on Election Day, but his wife. Now that his marriage has fallen through, Serena goes to comfort him. Nate urges her not to go, but she insists. Things are awkward between Dan (Penn Badgley), Vanessa (Jessica Szohr), and Olivia (Hilary Duff) now after their threesome. Nate tells Dan that the third person should always be a stranger. Vanessa and Olivia fight over Dan's time and attention. They are all brought together by Blair (Leighton Meester) for a performance. Blair runs another one of her get popular schemes; to get in with the elite of The Tisch School of the Arts. They hosted a gathering of actors and writers to perform a play based around pop culture. Blair was originally not invited, but got Olivia to get her in with her connections. Dan brings Vanessa in as the director of the play. Olivia and Vanessa vie for Dan's attention. During one of the scenes, Olivia calls out Dan for having a thing for Vanessa. She leaves, leaving Vanessa to fill in for her as Snow White. When Dan kisses Vanessa, he realizes that he's had feelings for her all along. Unfortunately, Vanessa is interested in some artsy guy from Tisch. Olivia decided to leave NYU, leaving Dan all alone. Blair brought Lady GaGa on stage which really impressed her classmates. Meanwhile, Jenny (Taylor Momsen) has been hanging around New York City with one of Chuck's (Ed Westwick) clients. She gets herself caught up in a drug exchange. Chuck steps in to save Jenny. Although, Jenny doesn't feel like he needs protection and texts Chuck's client to hang out again. Reception "The Last Days of Disco Stick" was watched by 2.24 million of viewers. The episode received mixed to negative reviews, with an 6.1 rating out of 10 from TV.com,a 4.4 out of 5 star rating on TV Fanatic, and a 7.3 out of 10 stars rating on IMDB Isabelle Carreau, from TV Squad, had said that the episode was very predictable, and that even though "the drama following the threesome was put center stage, yet it fell flat". Featured Music * "Boys and Girls" by Thecocknbullkid * "Who Do I Wait For" by Needers and Givers * "Not Just a Long Face" by Magic Bullets * "Lay Low" by Magic Bullets * "LoveGame" by The Transcenders, originally by Lady Gaga * "Over & Out (Striker One Niner)" by Estate * "Dance in the Dark" by Lady Gaga * "Telephone" by Lady Gaga feat. Beyoncé * "Paper Roses" by Jason Diaz * "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga Notes *The title of this episode comes from the 1998 film "The Last Days of Disco" and Lady Gaga's lyrics from the song LoveGame. *Nate tells Serena what happened in the episode The Handmiaden's Tale when he tried to tell her how he feels about her but ended up telling Jenny whom he thought was Serena Images : ''Main article: Giovanni Rufino '' Gossip Girl Backstage.png|Backstage Gossip Girl Backstage 2.jpg Gossip Girl Backstage 3.jpg Gossip_Girl.png|Performance Gossip_Girl_1.jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (9).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (23).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (19).jpg Gossip Girl Backstage 4.jpg Gossip Girl Backstage 5.jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (24).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (25).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (17).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (18).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (16).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (22).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (21).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (20).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (11).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (14).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (13).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (12).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (7).jpg Gossip_Girl_2.jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (15).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (10).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (3).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (8).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (5).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (4).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (6).jpg G-G Giovanni-Rufino 11-16-09 (2).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (33).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (43).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (35).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (37).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (41).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (38).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (42).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (29).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (34).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (27).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (26).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (28).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (30).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (31).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (32).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (40).jpg G-G_Giovanni-Rufino_11-16-09 (39).jpg Category:Filmography Category:2009 television appearances